What Dosen't Make Love?
by Hataki Manahaki
Summary: Harry goes back in time to teach his parents defense against the Dark Arts. What he doessen't expect is Draco Malfoy following him back in time. He certianly doesn't expect falling in love with his arch-enemy. (Trigger Warning Character Death)
1. Chapter 1

Good fic

So lik Harri was all like OMg I'm so manrey and like awesum yush I love pie too yes I doooo.

(A/N: OMG ITS SO GOOD SO FAR RIGHHTSAJLKSKDJALKJD 3)

And Ronnnie was lkike LKA:SJDLKASJDKLSADJ ME TOO

SO THEN GINNIE SAID

"LETS PARTAY WITH GARRY AND PIE AND SLAHHP UGLEE MONSTAS (A/N: Ib ref.)"

(its good, rite?)\

AND THEN SLEDNDY WAS CHASING US YUM.

And then we was wering ping bras and smexy thoshgns! Soo prity YUM!

AND THEN DIO CAM IN AND WAS LIKE AYA ILOVE YOU SMEXY THOSHRSNGS! (A/N: mad father ref.)

(is it god? I know it is!)

Abdf yhtren ther r weas a snowmn w/ big teerht and then hary went bak in tim to see his fathr and then he taugt DADA.

(mmm sekushi pantsu) I luv it and I luv redirs! ! ! !11111111 1111 11!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Co-written with an sawesum freinds

I hop u lik it

!

And be nic b/c I didn't realy read the bks of watchd the movis!


	2. Chapter 2

U hav 2 reviw or els I wont updat21! I want 5 reviws 4 the next chapir! Ok? Oh and zan steves ur lieing! Ur not frnds w/ backward mind my cousin! Ur sooo meen! I don't want flams!


	3. Chapter 3

U hav 2 reviw or els I wont updat21! I want 5 reviws 4 the next chapir! Ok? Oh and zan steves ur lieing! Ur not frnds w/ backward mind my cousin! Ur sooo meen! I don't want flams!


	4. meting dracko

If u don't reviw then ur meen./ thaks 2 my cousin who helpd me get a god sumary but u r stil lying backward mind so I hat u anyway and then I want u 2 not say my stori is bad

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII

The I whos hary wnet bac in tim and the n I swa eviryon and I hat drake o b/c hes my arch enemy and we don't luv each other and I want 2 paryt in the hjowarts and then I got warts b/c of hogWARTS getit ? I know u do (is this story good) I know it is

And the n I was in 1889 so I saw dumbldor and he was a babe and the n he and mcgongall weres kissing and they wer soooooooooooooooooooooooo cut so I tok a picture and then I stil hat drake/.

B jkhkh j. h gligy bggk guyu jhjhbli dkr

F lg ;;g uihjkbk jjh im eand sed hary, I want ic creem. Then he got som from ic crem shop ownr and then ehfr; io fhj j (sory my dogs bohtrenig me! )

HE SAW DRAKEO11111 ! And he was lik I hat u and drakio was lik I hat u 2 lets not se ech other so now bye bye and then hary and drakeo didn't see.


	5. Chapter 5 auters not

U need 2 reviw. I wnat 15 reviws be4 i updat, so u beter reviw. Ok?


	6. Chapter 6 auters not

U need 2 reviw. I wnat 15 reviws be4 i updat, so u beter reviw. Ok?


	7. Chapter 7 autes not rtgsr

U need 2 reviw. I wnat 35 reviws be4 i updat, so u beter reviw. Ok?


	8. Chapter 8 sautords not bc ur flamnig!

So anwyays I want u 2 giv me 25 reviws or els I wont update and wat is a mick take and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed.


	9. Chapter 9 and auters not agen

So anwyays I want u 2 giv me 30 reviws or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132


	10. Chapter 10

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.


	11. Chapter 11

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.


	12. Chapter 12

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.


	13. Chapter 13

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.


	14. Chapter 14

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	15. Chapter 15

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	16. Chapter 16

U hav 2 reviw or els I wont updat21! I want 30 reviws 4 the next chapir! Ok? Oh and zan steves ur lieing! Ur not frnds w/ backward mind my cousin! Ur sooo meen! I don't want flams!


	17. Chapter 17

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	18. Chapter 18

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	19. hairry luv ginny and chochang

I olny got fiv reviws! It is not enuff.! I ned mor reviws bcus I ned 2 know what u think. Or els I wont know and I cant update! I need 10 reviws! Or els I wont update! Up to 22! Reviws!

Do u lik sex in the storii ? do you lik smut in the

Do u lik rinma she is nt a mary sue is she a mary syu!

I hop that rina is not a mary sue! I luv u reders accept 4 zackmand and zan steves!

Do u lik this story? Rate it? 1-10!

And next chapter wut wil u want 2 happin?

Help me!


	20. Chapter 20

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	21. Chapter 21

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	22. Chapter 22

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	23. Chapter 23

Good fic

So lik Harri was all like OMg I'm so manrey and like awesum yush I love pie too yes I doooo.

(A/N: OMG ITS SO GOOD SO FAR RIGHHTSAJLKSKDJALKJD 3)

And Ronnnie was lkike LKA:SJDLKASJDKLSADJ ME TOO

SO THEN GINNIE SAID

"LETS PARTAY WITH GARRY AND PIE AND SLAHHP UGLEE MONSTAS (A/N: Ib ref.)"

(its good, rite?)\

AND THEN SLEDNDY WAS CHASING US YUM.

And then we was wering ping bras and smexy thoshgns! Soo prity YUM!

AND THEN DIO CAM IN AND WAS LIKE AYA ILOVE YOU SMEXY THOSHRSNGS! (A/N: mad father ref.)

(is it god? I know it is!)

Abdf yhtren ther r weas a snowmn w/ big teerht and then hary went bak in tim to see his fathr and then he taugt DADA.

(mmm sekushi pantsu) I luv it and I luv redirs! ! ! !11111111 1111 11!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Co-written with an sawesum freinds

I hop u lik it

!

And be nic b/c I didn't realy read the bks of watchd the movis!


	24. Chapter 24

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


End file.
